Disha Patani
|hometown = Bareilly, India |occupation = Actress & Model |knownfor = Acting in M.S. Dhoni: The Untold Story |spouse = |partner = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 10 |Year = 2016 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 23rd |Days = 35 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = DishPatani |InstagramUserName = dishapatani }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss 10 (Hindi). Biography She was born in Bareilly, Uttar Pradesh on 13 June 1992 (26 Years). Disha Patani comes from an upper-middle-class Rajput family. She belongs to a Kshatriya caste. Disha’s father Jagdish Singh Patani is a DSP officer in Uttar Pradesh. Disha Patani has one elder sister Khushboo Patani and one younger Suryansh Patani. She started her degree education from the Amity University in Lucknow. Disha Patani was a state-level basketball player. She was glued to the glamor world right in her college days. She was extremely shy during her schooling days and had a very unattractive social life. She barely had friends until she was 15. Career Patani debuted with a Telugu film, Loafer alongside Varun Tej in 2015. She played the role of Mouni, a girl who runs from home to escape a forced marriage. Directed by Puri Jagannadh and produced by C. Kalyan under C.K. Entertainment, the film was made on a budget of ₹200 million and performed poorly at the box office with a lifetime collection of ₹106 million. In the following year, Disha appeared in a music video, Befikra along with Tiger Shroff which was produced by Bhushan Kumar and Krishan Kumar under T-Series and composed by Meet Bros. Written and directed by Meet Bros, the singer, Aditi Singh Sharma lent her voice. In 2015, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar 3. She later participated in Bigg Boss 10 in 2016. Patani found her commercial break with Neeraj Pandey's M.S. Dhoni: The Untold Story, a biographical sports film based on the life story of Mahendra Singh Dhoni, the former captain of the Indian Cricket Team along with Sushant Singh Rajput and Kiara Advani. She played the role of Priyanka Jha, the girlfriend of Mahendra Singh Dhoni who died in a car accident. Directed by Neeraj Pandey and produced by Fox Star Studios, the film was released on 30 September 2016 and was a massive hit with the collections of ₹ 2.16 Billion emerging to be the highest-grossing film for both Sushant Singh Rajput and Disha. Her performance was widely accepted. In her review, Renuka Vyavahare of Times of India reviewed, "the performance of Disha in the film deserves a special mention as her performance tugs at your heartstrings. Player History - Bigg Boss 11 (Hindi) Nominations History Trivia Patani then acted in Baaghi 2 along with Tiger Shroff, a sequel to 2016 hit Baaghi also starring Tiger Shroff along with Shraddha Kapoor. Produced by Sajid Nadiadwala and directed by Ahmed Khan, the film was released on 30 March 2018 worldwide and grossed approximately 243 crore. References Category:1992 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Models Category:Actresses